


Moving forward

by JessX2231



Series: Nothing could be better than love [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Coming Out, Episode s05e11: Meet the Parents, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post 5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: He didn’t realize it until then, but the work involved in hiding his truth, about himselfandabout David, was needlessly difficult. If kissing David for the first time had felt like a weight lifting off his shoulders, coming out to his parents felt like being rescued from a whirlpool; he knew he was safe, but he still needed a moment to catch his breath.





	Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> soooo THIS TOOK A LONG TIME. it was a mix of august being super busy, plus writing all the feels felt very delicate and i wanted to give it the time it deserved. hope you enjoy!!!

They returned to Patrick’s apartment after the surprise party with a pleasant buzz surrounding them. He had been completely honest when he told David it was one of the best nights of his life. His day was not at all what he had expected when he woke up that morning, but he had quickly learned that days with David rarely were. 

They walked inside and Patrick slumped back against the door once it closed behind them. 

“Quite the day,” David said while he put the leftover food in the fridge. He walked back over to Patrick and rested his hands on his shoulders. “Want me to make you a drink?” he asked with his head tilted.

Patrick smiled softly and shook his head. “No thanks.” He reached up to hold one of David’s hands and stroked his thumb along the back of it. “I think I just wanna go to bed, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” David pulled Patrick away from the door, placed a quick kiss to his lips, and led them both to the bedroom to change.

The two fell into their easy night routine, shuffling around the apartment and sharing anecdotes from the party. David was still upset about the surprise being ruined, complaining about his dad’s neglect for privacy and how quickly he had derailed the carefully tailored plan that David spent weeks constructing. Rather than dismissing his tirade, Patrick found it sweet. David was a perfectionist, and whether it was about products at the store or styling an outfit or decorating, things just seemed to flow when David was involved. That was his specialty, and the outcome was almost always worth it. 

Truthfully, Patrick was still processing the swift yet seamless turn of events that night. What he had expected to be a casual celebration with his boyfriend and a few close friends somehow became one of the most significant moments on the timeline of his life. 

He had imagined coming out to his parents a million times before. Whenever they called the store to check in, or emailed him a link to an article they thought Patrick would enjoy, or texted him about his cousins’ new significant others, he thought about how much easier things would be if he told them about David. About how much better his life was now that he knew what had been missing all along. About how the success of both the store and their relationship provided Patrick with a clarity he never knew was possible. About what he wanted his future to look like, months and years down the line. 

But it was never the right time. And he could never find the right words. Not until David gave him the opportunity, and the courage, to share his truth on his own terms. Even though the time wasn’t what he would have chosen for himself, once it was presented, Patrick knew he couldn’t pass it up. And he was so glad he didn’t. 

While Patrick changed into a t-shirt and boxers, it was as if the enormity of the night hit him all at once. The weight in his chest wasn’t particularly familiar, but it was certainly prominent. It was different than the uncertainty and guilt that he’d been ridden with for the past year. Instead, it was just _ so much _; his new reality forced the heaviest emotions front and center, refusing to be ignored. Everything still felt so fresh and new. Patrick couldn’t tell if he was going to bubble over with glee or if he wanted to run and hide. The jarring blend of both ends of the spectrum would be a balancing act he’d need to work on for a while, but after the night he had, he was confident he wouldn’t have to do it alone.

While David applied his moisturizer in the bathroom, Patrick climbed into bed and brought himself down by scrolling through a few pictures Stevie sent him. There was one of him and David that she’d taken of them smiling at each other while standing behind the cake. After everyone sang “Happy Birthday,” Patrick looked beside him and was disappointed to find that David wasn’t there. He was standing a few feet away in the crowd next to Alexis and Mrs. Rose, so Patrick quickly remedied that. He shook his head with a smile and reached for David’s hand to pull him closer. 

At Patrick’s curious look, David said, “What? It’s your birthday. You should have your solo moment.”

Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s waist and held him flush to his side. He pressed a quick kiss to his jaw and said, “I like this better.”

Stevie must have taken the photo a moment later when David leaned in to whisper in Patrick’s ear, “Is it okay if I kiss you in front of your parents?” Patrick had chuckled in response, the camera capturing both his slightly shy grin and David’s hinting smile. Patrick easily nodded in response and accepted a short peck from his boyfriend before cutting the cake. 

Patrick thought it was sweet that David had asked before kissing him, but he was also sad that the thought had crossed David’s mind at all. They had managed to (somewhat) reel in their PDA once the honeymoon phase of their relationship had died down, but they were never shy with each other in public. After everything that had happened at the party, Patrick hoped things could easily fall back into place, without any hesitation or uncertainty. Especially the next time they’d be around his parents. 

Patrick was laughing at the text Stevie sent along with the photo - “_ Gross. Unsubscribe. _” - when a message from his mom popped up that read, “Is 8am okay tomorrow?” 

“Hey, David?” Patrick called over to him, “I asked my parents if they wanted to grab breakfast before they head back tomorrow. You’re okay to open the store?”

He watched as David wiped his hands on a towel before turning off the bathroom light and walking over to join him in bed. With a teasing lilt in his voice, he asked, “I’m not invited to breakfast?”

“Of course you’re invited,” Patrick clarified, “but I figured you wouldn’t want to wake up earlier than necessary. I can bring them over to see the store afterwards before they head out.”

David lifted the comforter and slid in easily next to Patrick. “You sure?” he asked. Patrick met his eyes and saw they were as sincere as they could possibly be for David offering to wake up early. “I can make it work. I’m going to be exhausted and miserable the entire time, and you’ll owe me two lattes, but I can make it work.”

He merely shook his head in response, ignoring David’s petulance. “It’s really okay.” Patrick placed his phone on the end table and then turned back to David, angled on his side and holding himself up on his elbow. He looked at his hands as he tapped his thumbs together and did his best to channel all of his feelings into a smile instead of tears. He let out a huge breath and then said, quietly, “You’ve already done enough, David.”

David reached over and untangled Patrick’s hands, threading their fingers together. Patrick watched his boyfriend’s mouth curl up into a lopsided smile before asking, “Does that mean they like me?”

Patrick rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, knowing it would be much easier to control himself if he resorted to humor. “Exactly how much validation do you require, David?”

“You say that as if there’s a limit.” 

Patrick hummed as his thumb traveled delicately over David’s knuckles. “Good point.” 

David leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips; it wasn’t hinting or heated, but rather sweet and familiar. Once again, Patrick felt his eyes welling up with tears, threatening to release all of his pent up emotions. He didn’t understand. He was so _ happy _. Why did he need to keep fighting back tears? 

Since making jokes hadn’t worked, Patrick decided to shift gears by capturing David’s lips more assertively. He freed his hand to fit it behind David’s head and pulled him closer. Patrick’s fingers carded through his thick hair and he felt David respond easily.

But when Patrick pressed forward and let a needy sound escape the back of his throat, David pulled back.

“Wait,” he said gently, his breath ghosting over Patrick’s lips. “I thought you just wanted to go to bed. Everything okay?”

Patrick nodded quickly and leaned back in, his eyes dropping closed at the last moment before their lips connected.

David made a small noise of protest and pulled away again. Patrick tried not to be disappointed, but he was just barely holding it together; it wasn’t going to take much for his control to slip. 

With a hand on Patrick’s chest, David said, “Hey. What’s going on?” He rubbed his hand over Patrick’s shirt. “Talk to me, honey.” David ducked his head to meet Patrick’s gaze, and once he saw the thoughtful concern in David’s dark eyes, he broke. 

“David,” he whispered, his voice shaky. “I can’t -”

“Patrick,” David interrupted, soft yet fierce, “don’t you dare try to hold yourself together right now. Not with me.”

There was a tightness in Patrick’s chest when he breathed in, but the exhale was full of relief, like someone ringing out a towel.

He shook his head to clear it. “David. Tonight was -”

When the words didn’t come to him, Patrick knew it was time to give in. After choking out the first sob, David’s hand found its way around his shoulders and pulled him closer. That was all it took for the tears to finally fall. 

He leaned his head into David’s chest and his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him securely, holding him just tight enough to feel safe and protected. It had been a while since Patrick really let himself cry. The last time was the dreaded week David had asked for some time to process the Rachel news. He left the motel that night thinking he had officially fucked up the first real thing he’d ever had, and before heading back to Ray’s, he sat in his car and cried. 

This time was different for so many reasons. The sobs weren’t shaking his body and he didn’t feel like he was falling apart. His tears weren’t laced with shame or guilt. Over the course of a few hours in the cafe, he had literally been filled to bursting with love from David and his parents and all of the people he’d grown to cherish in Schitt’s Creek. Why wouldn’t he want to share that?

He didn’t realize it until then, but the work involved in hiding his truth, about himself _ and _ about David, was needlessly difficult. If kissing David for the first time had felt like a weight lifting off his shoulders, coming out to his parents felt like being rescued from a whirlpool; he knew he was safe, but he still needed a moment to catch his breath. 

“It’s okay,” Patrick heard David’s voice murmur in his ear. His hand stroked up and down Patrick’s back in a soothing manner and he tucked Patrick’s head under his chin. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

It was rare for David to use that endearment outside of sex, but it still felt right in the moment. Patrick imagined anything David did now would feel right. It always did. 

Laying there with David - wrapped up in him, in every sense of the word - was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Rather than wishing all of his problems would disappear, Patrick was content to face them in a new light. He knew that the events of the day were just the first steps toward something bigger. There would still be moments in his life that scared him. He would still make decisions that caused others pain and sadness. But rather than running from that, David brought out the quiet but mighty bravery that existed in Patrick, and each day, he felt a little more ready to face that looming uncertainty. It was something he’d never had in a relationship before.

He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever felt so loved.

Patrick thought about how often David talked about his past relationships, how poorly he was treated and all of the good things he hadn’t experienced until dating Patrick. But what he was always struggling to share was how David did the same for him. Even when he wasn’t struggling to understand his identity, even when he felt secure and safe and loved, Patrick had never trusted a person as much as he trusted David. 

It felt like a lifetime had passed since the first time Patrick told David he made him feel right. And even so, after all they’d been through together, how much their lives had shifted and they’d both grown, Patrick knew it was still wholly and undoubtedly true. 

Patrick pressed his face into David’s chest and took a deep breath to get himself under control. He could feel the damp spots from his tears on David’s shirt against his cheek. His eyes fluttered open when David’s hand cupped the back of his neck and his thumb stroked along Patrick’s hairline.

“Not to add fuel to the fire,” David said, breaking the silence, “but I feel like I should be honest and let you know now that I’m not throwing you another party next year.”

Patrick laughed, grateful that David always knew just the right moment to start shifting away from the heavy. The fact that they both navigated that so naturally over the course of their relationship felt so freeing to Patrick.

He looked up at David and returned the teasing smile on his face. With a lifted eyebrow, he replied, “Next year?”

David rolled his eyes but played along. “Yeah,” he said, his mouth still curved up in his handsome smile. “Next year.” David used the pad of his thumb to wipe at the drying tears on Patrick’s face. He kissed the top of Patrick’s head before meeting his eyes once more. “Is that okay with you?”

Patrick’s grin grew wider. “Sure, David,” he responded easily, reaching up to press a kiss to David’s lips. If David was offering to spend another birthday with him, Patrick was certainly _ more _ than okay with that. He hoped to spend all of his birthdays with David. 

Eventually, David pulled away from the kiss just slightly to say, “I’m really proud of you, Patrick.” He cupped Patrick’s face with both of his hands and continued sweetly, “I know tonight was a lot, but it only gets easier from here.”

“Thank you, David. Again.” Patrick dropped his eyes and said, “Saying it doesn’t feel like enough.”

“Well,” David breathed, leaning back in for another quick peck. “Luckily, I require endless validation, so you can say it as many times as you think is necessary.”

It was Patrick’s turn to roll his eyes, but he was delighted nonetheless. He kissed David’s cheek and said, “Thank you.” He kissed his ear. “Thank you.” His lips moved down to land on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Okay,” David said, stopping him with an exasperated sigh. “Nevermind. I get it.”

“Nope,” Patrick mumbled against his neck. “I’m all emotionally vulnerable and you just promised I could say it as much as I want. You can’t take that back now.”

“God,” David said, leaning his head back onto the pillow with his eyes shut. “I have so many regrets. I’m going to sleep now.”

“Wait,” Patrick pleaded, his hand drifting down to the sleeve of David’s shirt. He tugged on it gently to get David’s attention, but his eyes were still closed. “This is the last time, I promise.”

David peeked open one of his eyes. “Okay,” he relented, although he was giving Patrick a skeptical glare. “Fine.”

Patrick leaned in to capture David’s lips against his once more, pouring all he possibly could into the kiss. David sighed against his mouth and Patrick knew the game was over.

Just before things got too heated, Patrick pulled back and said, “Thank you, David.” He offered a genuine smile with his forehead resting against David’s. “I love you,” he said quietly into the space between them.

To Patrick’s delight, David’s face softened and he whispered back, “Love you, too, Patrick.”

Just then, Patrick mind was brought back to a glowing clarity he’d experienced with this man so many times before. The night of David’s birthday. At Stevie’s apartment. The open mic night. After the non-date with Ken. And of course, wrapped up in each other’s arms back at the cafe, slow dancing until Twyla kicked them out. He had known the moment to take the next step would be coming soon, but he needed it to be perfect. And after the night they’d just had, it felt like exactly the right time to finally make it happen.

The next morning, he’d make a point to tell his parents his plans. David was _ it _ for him, and there was a part of Patrick that had a feeling they already knew. That alone was majorly comforting. 

Then there’d just be one more person whose opinion Patrick wanted before moving forward with his plans. But first, if he was going to get David Rose the perfect rings, Patrick had some budgeting to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw oops, this is actually going to be 7 parts now bc that's just how things played out for the story, but i promise not to wait a month before posting the next 2 parts!!!
> 
> also on tumblr at jessx2231 COME SAY HIIII


End file.
